Kacxa Week 2018: Day 6 Cosmic Wolf Bath
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: Keith is on Shore Leave waiting for his mate and wolf to return from a doggy playdate. But he receives a greeting he wasn't expecting.


Keith was sitting on the porch of a cottage he and Acxa went to get away from the garrison when they needed time away from everyone during shore leave. Well, it was a cottage that the Paladins shared, but their time at the cottage was alternated. This week it was Keith's turn, and boy was he lonely.

Acxa was paying the warden a visit to Beta-Traz a visit. Apparently, he and Acxa use to be frienemies from their early days in the Imperial Academy. She also took Keith's wolf as a little play date for Laika, so for once in nearly 5-6 years Keith was all by himself. Something he thought he missed but missed his mate and fur-baby.

He got up as he saw a garrison pod similar to the Altean pods coming towards the cottage. Acxa was the first to get out of the pod and greeted Keith with a deep and passionate kiss. When Keith asked about his wolf she pointed with her thumb, "He is in the back." He raised an eyebrow 'Whyyyyy?" Acxa had an amused look on her face, "He and Laika had a grand time playing with each other… destroying Sentries and Drones… " Sensing more, "And?"

Acxa typed some buttons and walked around the pod with her lover. Her face tensed a little when she saw his eyes bug out, "He had a little too much fun and rolled in the blood of Sentries (Galra equivalent of oil)." The whole back of the pod was covered in the stuff, stuff Keith surmised the Garrison Brass would not be happy to see spattered and smeared all over their pod. To add insult to injury the stuff covering the wolf smelt worse than a road kill skunk baking for 5 days in the Texas heat, "Alright." Was all he said knowing he and baby-boy were in for a fight, but Keith love the sweet innocent look on his face.

About an hour and 40 minutes later Keith finally manages to get the wolf into the bath container with Acxa in a swimsuit lathering him. Both he and Acxa tried to wrangle him to the tub. He tried bribing with venison flavored treats. He even swallowed his pride and tried picking up his filthy smelly wolf. Nothing worked until the wolf saw "Daddy" rinsing the stuff off of his body in the outside bath container. The wolf cautiously walked over and stuck his head in the tub and got in sticking his head in the water to blow bubbles.

When he was all lathered up he gave a pathetic look as if to say "Why mommy? Why daddy?" But when they went to rinse the wolf disappeared. Keith went to grab him but he vanished. Acxa when to grab his collar, but again he disappeared. The 2 of them tried to catch him for an additional half hour until Keith had an idea.

He ended up wrapping a blindfold around his wolf's eyes. With Acxa placing a firm grip over the eyes to keep it in place, he then hoisted the wolf up (nearly throwing his back out lifting the nearly 250-pound wolf) and walked towards the water with him struggling in Keith's arms. The struggle was an epic one to win with a struggling soapy wolf, but he eventually walked chest deep. Keith then turned around and fell backward into the water.

Rinsing the soap off, but the blindfold also came off and the wolf flashed. Standing up he saw the wolf reappear above mommy with a bunch of water he had taken with him, before disappearing again. Acxa screamed at the coldness of the water falling on her like a crashing wave. She gave a not so "happy mommy look" to Keith who couldn't help but laugh when he cleared his long bangs out of his face.

Acxa waited until he was knee deep before pushing him down in the water. She turned around to grab a towel to dry the wolf and stifled a laugh. Keith surfaced again and walked ashore, looking at Acxa who had a hand over her mouth and an amused look on her face.

He followed her gaze and was not amused. His wolf rolling in a massive mud puddle for Hunk's pigs, that he had installed for when he was up here. The wolf looked like he was having a grand ole time getting mud on every inch of his body, wagging his tail with an amused and proud look on his face. He shook his body sending mud towards them before sitting down in the mud with his proud looking smile on his face and started rolling again grunting and groaning. "Oh SON OF A BIT…"


End file.
